


Amputee Oneshots

by Berrytoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputee, Bestiality, Choking, F/F, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Second Person, Quadruple Amputee, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrytoy/pseuds/Berrytoy
Summary: Amputee focused oneshots that I will update whenever I get into the mood.
Kudos: 55





	1. Adelaide I

You are a young, working class girl who has just turned 18. You like to hang out with your friends, keep up with the latest movies, and even pitch in to the rent by working a part time job. Your friends consider you kind of bossy, and your boss likes your attitude. Every year, your school holds a weeklong trip for the graduating class, and you've been looking forward to it for a long time.

On the train ride there, you're served a preheated meal. You pass out almost immediately after eating it.

**XXX**

You fade in and out of consciousness for the next little while, and its hard to separate reality from dreams. You're naked, and on a train, but your head feels like it's always spinning. When you move, it feels like you're moving through molasses, and when you try to talk, your words come out incomprehensible. You're always drenched in sweat, and you can never do anything to get it off of your body.

**XXX**

You wake up, finally, on a comfortable surface. Your head still hurts, and you are blinded by the bright light of of the sun. You try to raise one of your arms to shield it out, but to your horror, both of your arms are gone. You try to stuff the rising feeling of horror down, desperately hoping this is another twisted dream, but it only gets worse from there. Your arms aren't completely gone, but calling the stumps that you can barely touch your own face with 'useful limbs' seems like a hopeless lie. You look down, and while the collar tight around your neck makes it difficult, you make two shocking new discoveries:both of your legs end right after your thighs, and you are completely naked. You want to scream, to call out for help or at least some kind of explanation, but a ballgag prevents you from saying anything that isn't a pathetic, distressed moan.

Your eyes finally adjust to the light, and what you see doesn't inspire confidence. A market, filled with hundreds of slaves for sale. Some of them mutilated like you are, in display cases that are probably identical to the one you're in, and some of them are whole, wearing the skimpiest coverings possible, as shoppers peruse the goods for sale. Worse, you recognize the local architecture from greeting cards and travel advertisements, and you realize you're thousands of miles from home.

You would probably be pretty pissed off if you weren't in a complete state of panic.

**XXX**

After hours of sitting in your case, you have calmed down, only to be hit with overwhelming exhaustion. You can't think straight, and you're having trouble of keeping track of how many bourgeoisie fucks have stopped by, asking about how much you cost, or about how much a girl nearby costs. You're sweating all over again, and you might be drooling a bit too, but you can't do anything about it.

A tall woman in a fur coat stops by, and you don't have the energy to look up at her. The merchant swings the glass of your display case open, and you're both relieved by the slight rush of cool air, and humiliated by this woman inspecting you. Checking the weight of your tits, spreading your legs to get a look at your pussy, squeezing your torso and what's left of your limbs to check how much fat you've got.

And then she cups your cheeks in her hands and angles your head towards her. You moan.

She's wearing a wide brimmed hat, and you can't see her eyes or her face, even though you know she can see every detail of yours. You want to squirm, to get away and hide, but your collar is keeping you locked in place, and besides, your limbs really aren't long enough for you to make a reliable getaway.

Satisfied, she stands up and talks to the merchant. and they exchange details. After she leaves, you see the merchant for the first time, before he pulls a bag labeled "SOLD" over your head, and as soon as your hear the case snap shut. It starts to heat up again almost immediately.

You moan in despair.


	2. Genius

You're the assistant to one of the best scientists in the country before everything happens.

You're something of a child prodigy yourself, finishing school way ahead of schedule and graduating from university before the other kids your age are halfway through highschool. Two and a half years later, one of the most respected researchers ever takes you on as an apprentice. You gladly accept it, of course. He gets hired out to a private firm, and you go along with him. Your environment goes from the sunny college campus to a dreary lab, somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Alaska. The work you do is more than enough to make up for it, though. A lot of it is illegal, but you're happy to look past it for the sake of science. You even get an errand girl to take care of all the menial tasks for you! She's really supposed to be for the whole lab, but you find the most things for her to take care of. But then...

The lab you work in is raided, It's unclear who they are, but your organization has been working against them. This was supposed to be a secret backup facility, but it seems like that redundancy is being eliminated. You watch your boss's brains get blown out, and then you're knocked unconscious.

You don't know how long you're out for.

You wake up on a bed, head turned to the side while you're laying on your back. You have a killer headache, and the scene in front of you is concerning. A man and a woman you don't recognize, chatting idly, though they're too far away for you to hear anything specific. Another woman you don't recognize, and then someone you do recognize. Errand girl, who you never learned the name of, comes in with hot coffee for the group. You wouldn't bat an eyelash at that, but she's naked. Naked with a collar, and filthy, soot and dust covering her body. The woman sitting down squeezes her bare breast, and she cries out and the group laughs, but to her credit, she doesn't spill the drinks. They each take a coffee, and the man points in your direction and says something. She nods, and then walks away. You try to follow her as she leaves, but you can't turn your head enough to see where she goes. You try to look up, but you can't.

That's not good. The view of your body seems normal enough. You're wearing a hospital gown, and there's a sheet covering you, but the shape of your body doesn't seem to be right. Sitting up doesn't seem to be working, so you try to pull the blanket off of yourself. Nothing. Kicking at it doesn't do anything either, but your limbs feel...weird. It feels like your arms and legs are underwater, free to move as they please, but none of that manic movement translates to anything concrete. Your first instinct is to call out for help, but considering errand girl's state...you decide against it.

She's back, anyway, and you whisper questions to her. What's going on, what's wrong with me, what happened to you, please tell me what happened, but she doesn't answer and of it, instead saying a monotone "Sorry" before pulling the blanket off of you, and then the medical gown, leaving you naked. You feel your blood go cold as you process what's happened to you. 

No arms. No legs. Not even stumps, just clean little seams where the holes were stitched up. The illusion of being able to use your limbs shatters, and all you can feel is what your body is actually like. 

You scream, and the strangers chuckle at your distress. Errand girl picks you up, and you desperately thrash around, trying to get out of her grip. You aren't thinking straight, and you can't process what's happening. You're placed upright on a cart, and when you look behind you, you see all of your coworkers. Naked and limbless and looking completely out of it. You beg them to do something, ask desperately for someone to help you, to stop whatever's happening from happening, despite the fact that it's already happened. You're wheeled away, and you're taken to the kitchen.

You calm down enough to think through it for a second, and rationalize it. Maybe you were drugged and this is a hallucination? Maybe you've been put in an advanced virtual reality simulation? Maybe this is all just a dream?

Errand girl is standing over you, with a pouring bowl in hand. You can't help but notice that her pussy is shaved, and that it looks cleaner than the rest of her, and then you're laid face down on the cold floor. It feels weird, and you don't like it, but no matter how hard you try, you can't move your body in the right way to make it happen. A bowl is set down on the ground, and you're dragged a few inches by your hair, until you're looking right into the bowl. Oatmeal, and some kind of syrup with an oily sheen. Despite being in a terrible position to negotiate, you refuse, pulling your head away from the bowl. You feel a foot on the back of your head, and then you're forced facefirst into your meal.

Something breaks inside of you. This is actually happening, you realize. All of the terrible things happening to you are real, and it takes a second for you to remember that the situation includes you choking on oatmeal. You cough and try to eat it, and then you aren't being forced down anymore. You still have to eat your meal, and you do. Whenever you take too long between sips, your head is forced down again. Eventually, your bowl is licked clean, and you only have a bit of the stuff splattering your face. You want to wipe it off, but can't. You're placed back on the cart, and your location changes again.

The common room, with all of the furniture pushed to one side of the wall. There are some limbless girls already lined up on the ground, and you're placed down alongside them, and your mouth is finally wiped off before errand girl goes to unload the next girl. You don't recognize any of the people filling into the room, except for errand girl, standing beside one of the women you say earlier. She says that you're all being auctioned off as personal use toys for the operatives, but she's not really talking to you. You're just a thing, and one by one, each of your former coworkers are auctioned to masked mercenaries, who take their prized as soon as they pay. You're one of the last girls to be sold, and you're sold to a sleepy looking scientist. Young, but bad at taking care of themselves, with a bad slouch and bags under their eyes.

You're stuffed into a suitcase with documents and hard drives and intel, and you feel it being thrown into a plane, getting ready to take you away to your new home.


	3. Prisoner of War

You were a world famous mecha pilot before.

This is a fact you know is true for sure, even though the details aren't clear anymore. There was, or maybe still is, a war going on, with dozens of participants and several sides to the conflict. You fought for your country, of course, and you became one of the best. Everyone knew your name and everyone knew your face, and you made a small fortune from advertising as a side gig. You received several medals of honor, and the ceremonies when you received them are some of your most vivid memories.

That's not so true anymore. You don't remember how the change happened, but at some point you lost both your arms and both your legs, leaving stubby stumps for you to wave around. Someone capped them off with metal pieces to keep you in place, or to suspend you from, or to keep you from walking on all fours. You always forget that this doesn't work, and you make an even bigger fool out of yourself than usual. You don't mind because you like the attention, even if other girls like you don't as much. Other girls without arms or legs that is, you're the only one who's a celebrity, and you make sure they're aware.

A lot of your time is also spent having sex, to put it plainly, and you love it! You love being filled up and you love being used. and sessions are one of the only times you get to see your friend, the doctor, also from before. She's just like you, limbless and forgetful and just happy to be a good toy for the rotating cast of men who want to use you until you're sore, and then for hours more after that. The men choke you, punch you, and use you until you can't feel what's left of your body, but you since the doctor's around, you're glad to do it.

The women who take care of you when you're not being fucked senseless like to tease you too, showing you pictures of how you used to be, of all your promotions and brand deals. Once they even posed you with a bunch what you figured out, hours later, was your old merchandise. You can't really parse most of it, and you barely recognize yourself before, but at some point you decide you're glad that they're having fun, and that they deserve it for putting in the hard work of feeding and cleaning you.

Sometimes you're wheeled out alongside the doctor to taunt a prisoner of war. You barely recognize them from before, and they're always shocked at your state. You usually try to assure them that you're fine, and having a good time, but you don't manage to get the whole sentence out before you're being choked and fingered and your mind overloads. You usually stop paying attention at this point, but you rarely see any of them again after that. Sometimes as a slave working the kitchens, and if they're a girl, usually always with their limbs missing and looking scared. You stop seeing them after the second, or maybe third time. 

One day, there's a raid, and you're found by one of the invaders. You're brought into an office, and someone else brings the doctor in. They ask each other what to do with you, if you really who they think you are. You don't a have a filter anymore, and as soon as you realize that your situation might change, you start listing off reasons you like your life as-is, loudly. You tell them how much you love to be raped, and choked, and used alongside the doctor, and you tell them how much you love being the center of attention, and how you wouldn't be able to stand it if things were going to change. The doctor enthusiastically agrees with you.

Their leader just laughs, and tells you there will be plenty of all of those things in your new home.


	4. greentext

>be high school girl  
>kind of a slacker with huge tits  
>for final year students have to spend two months in random placements  
>only one other girl in the placement you're sent to  
>shes a short bratty overachiever that you already don't get along with  
>neither of you know what the placement actually is   
>you both spend the trip there either arguing or in silence  
>when you get there you're let in through a back entrance and led to an office

>two guards, a guy with a very high end video camera, and a woman in a business getup are already there.  
>woman there gives you a synopsis that's mostly nonsense buzzwords  
>and then you're both ordered to strip naked  
>bratty girl is understandably pissed and loudly refuses  
>one of the guards tazes her and the other one zipties her wrists and ankles  
>you, deciding to show her up, take off all of your clothes like a good girl while the guards tear her clothing to shreds   
>you're praised for behaving and are led out of the room by the woman  
>she explains that the facility is for animal care, and gives you a rundown of the errands you have to do each day  
>you're about to say that it's unclear why you're naked, out of the corner of your eye you see bratty girl, still struggling, being dragged out of the office, with the cameraman following her  
>you decide not to bring it up and agree to do all of your chores

>the next time you see the other girl, she's tied to the underside of a horse with his cock up her ass, gagged and exhausted  
>you don't run into her often over the next few weeks, but when you do she's either being fucked by an animal or being forcefed  
>other than being naked constantly and eating very mediocre food, it isn't that bad  
>by the time you're asked to suck off a horse with her, you've gotten used to everything that it's not even that weird of a request  
>(you're also aware that if you refuse you'll have to do it anyway)  
>this pattern goes on for the full duration of your placement. Every second week you're asked to fuck a different animal alongside her  
>most of the time the cameraman is following her around, but sometimes he records you doing your chores

>finally the two months is up and you're scheduled to go home  
>you're given your clothes back and the business woman tells you she has a surprise for you  
>she tells you that bratty girl isn't going home because of bad behavior and that her placement will be extended indefinitely   
>cameraman is recording her briefing you on this  
>you're led into the room where bratty girl is being kept and she's pissed. You hear her way before you get into the room  
>when you do you see that her arms and legs have been cut off, leaving four short stumps, arms just long enough that she can still touch her chin, and legs long enough to keep her ass and hips intact  
>you get to gloat to her about coming out on top for once and she's just screaming and thrashing around  
>when you're done you're led into the immediate next room for a good meal  
>cameraman follows you in, and you can still hear bratty girl throwing a fit  
>after two months of eating the most basic meals possible its heavenly   
>you start to get really groggy halfway through, and pass out before you can finish

>you wake up on a bed.  
>there's a warm blanket on top of you.  
>you look to your left and see that bratty girl is beside you, passed out  
>she's on top of the blanket, so shes naked and exposed  
>you're both lying sideways on the bed  
>waitafuckingminute.jpg  
>shouldnt your legs be hanging off the side of the bed?   
>your limbs are gone and you don't even have stumps left. you can't move your body at all  
>there's also a ID tag on your ear, and bratty girl has one as well  
>no one else is in the room except for the cameraman, filming your rapidly increasing panic  
>you beg him to explain what's going on, but he just keeps the camera trained on you  
>a doctor and an assistant come in, and the doctor inspects where your limbs used to be  
>you beg him for answers but he mostly just ignores you, instead giving the assistant the all clear  
>they pick up bratty girl, and she blinks groggily as she's slid into a box upside down  
>you're picked up and slid into the box right side up, so that her pussy is right in your face  
>you look up and the cameraman has moved in closer, to get a good shot of your scared face  
>you again beg them for answers, but instead the assistant just attaches the lid of the box, sealing you in near complete darkness  
>there's foam pieces keeping your head in place, and a soft backing behind you, but from the front you're pressed against bratty girl's body very tightly  
>she wakes up a bit more and starts chewing you out, and you can't help but argue with her back

You spend the plane ride to your new home either arguing or in silence.


End file.
